


And in your favor, I would not either

by M_N_Penz



Series: Mozart, Memories and Musik [2]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Funny, Gen, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Desperate times require desperate measures.





	And in your favor, I would not either

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by Cindy Núñez

As simple as a spider in her bed, the most innocent joke in the world (because, being sincere, Moz knew worse jokes); and that’s why he did not understand the reason for her anger.

_Maybe_ Liszt had been too scared. And her cries, which were heard for miles around, _maybe_ they were not for fun.

**Maybe he had passed the limit again.**

And Liszt had not spoken to him for a week, making Moz uncomfortable. Being ignored by a beautiful and charming woman like her was a punishment worse than death. Desperate times require desperate measures.

The first thing Liszt saw when she woke up was a balloon floating in front of her.  _ **“Are you still upset?”**_  said the note hanging from the balloon and Liszt let out a groan as she tossed the note into the wastebasket.

In her closet another balloon and another note floated. _**“Will you talk to me someday?”**_   Liszt rolled her eyes and pushed them aside.

Outside her door were also the balloon and the note.  ** _“If you do not talk to me, I’ll die. Cof, cof, I’m dying.”_**  

And this time, Liszt could not help but smile.

She walked to Moz’s door, where there was another note.  ** _“There. I died. Tell Kanae that I love her, and tell Beto it was me who ate the last gyoza. Cof, cof, love you. Addio!”_**  

Liszt’s laughter was heard loud and clear, full of affection and fun. When she turned the note over she noticed that it said something more.  ** _“Aha! You’re laughing! I made it!”_**

The door opened and behind her a Mozart smiled smugly.

"I knew you could not resist to me for too long. And in your favor, I would not either."

Liszt just shook her head and hugged him.


End file.
